Numbuh Infinity
Numbuh Infinity (real name unknown) is a mysterious character, though he seems well-respected since even Numbuh 86 (who is antagonist towards boys) treats him kindly. He is a consultant for the Galactic Kids Next Door teamed up with Chad Dickson and Numbuh 74.239, and a diplomat for the Kids Next Door who had planned for the treaty to be signed between the kids and teens against adults. Background Little is known about Numbuh Infinity's past, and he's happy to keep it that way. Only Chad and Numbuh 74.239 know bits and pieces about Infinity's past, but they're not willing to give up the info (though they sometimes make comments about it during various points of interacting with them). What is known about Infinity is that he approached Chad sometime before the operative's 13th birthday and offered him a position in the Galactic Kids Next Door in exchange for being a spy for the GKND by "betraying" the Kids Next Door. He was then tasked, sometime later, to test Numbuh One and his resolve with the Kids Next Door, and was even responsible for cutting off all ties to Earth for the Sector V leader (primarily by making Lizzie, Numbuh One's then girlfriend, break up with him). When Chad discovered his position was given to Numbuh One instead, the angered teen sought out Infinity and backed him into a corner, all while Numbuh Infinity stated that he had no idea that the higher ups would do that to Chad. After Numbuh One intervened (and saved Infinity from a beat down), Infinity had Chad and Numbuh One arrested. Although Numbuh 74.239 urged for Infinity to head back to base, Infinity ignored the concern and went on schedule with the treaty. When the Teen Ninjas betrayed the Kids Next Door, he fled, attempting to escape, but assisted the remaining Sector V in stopping Numbuh 48-Flavors (which they failed at). He and the team then intervened on Chad's and Numbuh One's fight, stopping Chad from revealing more information to Numbuh One than was necessary. The two then disappeared, leaving behind a confused and desperate Numbuh One behind. Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 overlooked Numbuh One mourning Chad's departure for a second time, and the diplomat mentioned that he (Numbuh One) was ready to move on to the next step: initiation into the Galactic Kids Next Door. FusionFall Numbuh Infinity and Chad arrived on the Moonbase mysteriously and offered their assistance to a frazzled Numbuh 362. Although the Supreme Leaduh had been hesitant to allow Chad step onto their turf, Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 reassured her about Chad's loyalty to the KND. He is situated by the transporter (which is Chad's) designed by the Galactic Kids Next Door and is the first operative that greets the fighters from Earth. His missions are mostly geared to tiny things for the Moonbase, usually situations between two operatives that are at each other's throats. In this way, Numbuh Infinity is almost like human resources for the Moonbase. His reward set is in the style of his attire. Trivia *It is unknown how Numbuh Infinity got involved with the Galactic KND, though it seems he knows the higher ups. **Nor is it known how he and Numbuh 74.239 became partners. *His appearance seems to be inspired by Will Smith's character Agent J in Men in Black. *Although he had been set up as a villain during T.R.E.A.T.Y., he is actually a good guy, and was very distressed when the treaty failed. **He honestly believed in uniting the two youth factions, and grew upset when the Teen Ninjas betrayed the Kids Next Door. *Like the other Kids Next Door, Numbuh Infinity has been "aged up". *His bowtie is in the shape of the infinity symbol. Category:NPCs Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:CN Characters Category:Kids Next Door Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Heroes